


Swiftshadow chronicles part 2: Cursed

by gydragonwing



Series: The Swiftshadow chronicles [2]
Category: Martin Mystère | Martin Mystery, Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:14:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 16,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27256279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gydragonwing/pseuds/gydragonwing
Summary: With the Cybertronian war over, Swiftshadow having left Unit E. She stumbles across a seemingly abandoned village. However, strange beasts prowl the streets at night attacking anyone that enters. she meets a new friend and a trio of paranormal investigators. Can she find out what happened to the villagers? And more importantly will she be able to save them?
Series: The Swiftshadow chronicles [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1974181
Kudos: 2





	1. prologue

Dulsbury was a quiet village. It had a humble population of a hundred and fifty-two people. It was one of those places where everyone knew everyone. It was surrounded by miles of ranch land and a few trees. Outside of a library, convenience store, and a bar, Dulsbury didn't have much for infrastructure. 

A tree stood in its heart. It was an old dead thing with twisted branches and peeling bark. An old law prevented it from being cut down The law was created two hundred years ago when the village was still young. 

The villagers called it the witches elm.

It was said the early settlers discovered a witch among them. The witch and her beast terrorized the villagers. A brave hunter shot the beast with a musket. He and some friends tracked the wounded creature to the tree. There the found the beast dead by the tree. Next to it was the witch. They shot her before she could cast a spell. As she she died she laid a curse. A priest stepped forward. He told the villagers that they would be safe so long the tree stood. 

The mayor then wrote the law forbidding anyone from cutting the tree down. 

Fifty years later the tree was struck by lightning. The electric burned and scorched its trunk. 

But the tree still stood.

Seventy five years after that the tree wilted. Its leaves shrivelled and and fell. Its branches became bare and its core began to rot. 

But the tree still stood.

A few villagers lobbied to have the tree removed. Petitions and requests went out to get rid of the eye sore. 

But the tree still stood.

Eventually the towns folk began to see it as a part of their history. The capitalized on the urban legend surrounding it. Every halloween they decorated it with hanging skeletons and jack-o-lanterns. At Christmas with shining lights and bells.

That all changed one early summer night. 

A middle aged man stepped drunkenly out of the bar. He staggered a few steps before vomiting on the asphalt. He wiped the bile off his chin before reaching for his keys. 

It took him a few tries to get in his truck. A prized top of the line ford F-150, he bought with money he got from an inheritance. Its white paint glimmered in the moonlight. 

The engine purred life. The man put it into gear and rolled it out of the parking lot. He could barely see the road through his drunken haze. The truck swerved violently as he overcorrected for his doubled vision. Tires went over the centre line and then almost into the ditch. 

The trucks head lights then shone on the witches elm. 

_That’s funny,_ he thought, why’s there a tree growing in the road?

He tried to hit the brake. Unfortunately through his stupor, he missed and hit the gas. The truck rapidly accelerated. The truck jumped the curb and in a cataclysmic second crashed right into the tree. Its bumper and frame warped around the trunk. the body crumpled and folded. The front axel snapped. 

The tree fell.

Its gnarled roots lifted from the ground. The trunk fell to earth. Its ancient branches snapped and splintered. 

Then everything went still. 

The man crawled out of wreck of his prized truck, drunk and dazed. He wiped the blood off his brow as he gazed at the upturned tree. Its exposed roots tangled with twisted metal.

lights from a few nearby houses flipped on. their residents roused by the crash. The man was about to run when something caught his eye. A strange eerie light emanated from the hollow where the tree once stood. Curiosity took hold of him. 

Thunder rumbled in the sky. ‘ _strange, wasn't it a clear night a minute ago?_ ’ he half-wondered. Ignoring the odd change in weather, he approached the light. He looked into the hollow and reached into the light. Lightning flashed and thunder cracked. And in his ears a manic laughter cackled followed by a burning pain.

A couple blocks away, an old house sat. It was once a summer home for a wealthy family. It was inherited by the son, who was considered an eccentric inventor. The house was left uninhabited after the sons untimely passing. 

Lightning stuck the house. Electricity surged and wormed its way through the wiring. It travelled deep into the houses basement. 

There a machine sprung to life. 


	2. Chapter 2

Swiftshadow was on the hunt. Her golden talons lightly treaded the dusty earth. The late afternoon sun bore down on her black scales. She carefully wove around dried shrubs. Her eyes and nose worked in unison to follow her preys trail. 

A line of tracks led her to her goal. She tested the breeze to ensure that she was down wind. She did not want to alert her prey. She was close. 

She carefully stalked the dry scrubland. She soon spotted her target. A jack rabbit happily gnawing away at some grass. Swiftshadow cautiously inched forward. She desired to get closer before striking.

A raven cawed somewhere overhead. The hare sat upright. Swiftshadow realized that she had been spotted. _Shit._

She pounced but the rabbit was quick. The hunt was now a chase. Predator and prey ran through the bush. Swiftshadow was as fast as the rabbit was agile. The dragon snapped at the rabbit only to come up empty. The rabbit swerved around a tree. Swiftshadow followed in hot pursuit. 

The chase had came to end when the rabbit fled into a hole in a rock outcropping. Swiftshadow skidded to halt with inches to spare. She reached into the hole but only grabbed air. 

She huffed in frustration. Yet another failed hunt. She briefly considered sending down a fireball.But that would only leave a dead rabbit where she couldn't reach. She considered that a waste. She clawed at the rock. She determined that digging would take too long. 

Shaking her head she sought out a nearby creek. If she wasn't going to have dinner then she would at least have something drink. 

She wandered over the creek. It had been a little over three days since she left the Autobots and Unit E. She wondered what Jack, Miko, and Raf were doing. Where they playing video games? Listening to Miko ‘rock out’ on her guitar? Maybe looking for her? She thought about Ratchet. Did he miss her? Was he also looking for her?

She momentarily thought about going back. She quickly put it down. She was on a mission. A mission to find her home and more importantly her brother. The mere thought of having a brother sent thrills of excitement down her spine. Though she didn't quite remember his name or face, she still wished to meet him. To let him know that she was alive and well. 

As she dipped her muzzle into the water a raven perched itself on a nearby tree. It gave a chortling caw. It was if it was laughing at her. 

“Laugh all you want,” She told the bird, “But don't think I didn't notice that you were the one who alerted that rabbit,”

The raven gave a short croak. It’s smug expression seemed to say ‘I know something you don’t.’

Swiftshadow rolled her eyes and finished her drink. She deliberated on what to do next. She could camp out here for the night. But she only had a couple granola bars left. So unless she was going to catch something to eat she will be going hungry, again. 

The other option was to find a town. She still had yet to touch the cash she packed. She could buy food at store somewhere. But she had only a small amount and didn't want to spend it all so soon. Who knows when she’ll get her hand on more.

Her stomach growled a complaint. It wanted food and wanted it now. She sighed in defeat. 

“You wouldn't know where a town or village is?” She addressed the raven.

The bird ruffled its feathers and pointed its beak.

“East, eh?” Said swiftshadow. She looked In that direction. She could only see an endless expanse of scrubland, “Well, good of a direction as any,”

She spread out black and golden wings and lifted into the sky. Her flying skills had improved considerably since she departed the hanger. She didn't wobble as much and was getting better at correcting for wind currants. She could feel the wind beneath her wings. 

The ground fell away as she gained altitude. She found a thermal and rode it to greater heights. She settled at a lofty several hundred feet. 

She spotted a highway in the distance. There was most certainly a town somewhere along it. 

With a couple of mighty flaps she accelerated and followed the road.

* * *

It was sunset when she finally came upon a village. Though she barely see the sun through the over casted skies.

Her wings were starting to ache. Swiftshadow surmised that they weren't used to long distance flights. She hoped that she would eventually develop the stamina. Right now, however, She needed somewhere to land. 

She studied the village. It was a small place. Only a few dozen buildings including a convenience store, much to her delight. 

What really caught her attention was a mangled wreck of a truck. Its front half was propped up on the remains of a long dead tree. 

Swiftshadow circled around to make sure no one was around. She landed next to the truck. She could smell the spilt oil and gas that seeped into the ground. She peered into the cab and found no sign of the driver. She did find a few droplets of blood mixed with shattered glass. The scent told her that whoever drove this truck was a adult male. There was also the heavy sent of alcohol.

She bristled at the implication. A part of her wanted to find the owner and smack him. 

She then took an other whiff. She realized that scents were over a day old. The wreck was in the middle of town. Surely someone should've noticed this by now? Where were the authorities?where was everyone?

Another scent caught her attention. She found the source in the pit where the tree once stood. A shimmering green ooze rested in the bottom. It had a bitter acidic smell. The toxic scent sent chills down her spine. 

She was instantly keenly aware of the villages oppressive atmosphere. It was if a blanket of darkness fell upon the area. 

She shifted into human form. 

“Hello,” She called, “Any one here?”

An eerie silence was here only answer. She wandered the village. The sun was nearly below the horizon and casted everything in shadow. Swiftshadow could sense that there was something wrong with this place. 

She peeked into one of the houses. The light was on but there didn't seem to be anyone home. She knocked on the door. There was no answer. She looked through a window. Everything seemed normal. The furniture sat empty. Nothing was broken or thrown about.

Where were the villagers?

A crash echoed around a corner. The hair on the back of her neck. She slowly crept around the corner. She was prepared to transform back into a dragon in an instant. 

She soon found the culprit. a large animal was prowling the streets. The darkness left behind by the sun concealed it. All she could see was a silhouette and a pair of glowing eyes. Swiftshadow was certain it wasn't a bear. It was some kind of feline. But it didn't look quite like a cougar. 

She was so focussed on the beast that she almost missed the crunching of grass behind her. She turned to find herself confronted by another beast. She narrowly dodged its claws. 

She immediately shifted into her draconic form. The beast lunged. Swiftshadow leapt out the way. The other beast alerted by the scuffle joined the fray. It pounced at the dragon. Swiftshadow wrestled it off. She felt it sharp claws rake across her scales.

Her heart and mind raced. The two beast circled her. Swiftshadow swayed her tail, keeping its blade ready. She had to get out of here. She sprung into the air as the two beasts pounced. She managed to get out reach in time. 

However victory was short lived. A massive weight landed on her tearing out the wing in her wings. She hit the pavement hard. She fought with the assailant. She broke free from its hold. 

She found herself facing off with three beasts. Swiftshadow looked up to see several more on the roofs of houses. Their eyes glowed menacingly. 

_How many of these things are there?_ Swiftshadow was out numbered. Fly out of here would be incredibly difficult as she would have to get past the beasts on the rooftops. 

She spotted a house nearby. Its windows were boarded up. Perhaps she can shelter there. At least until Either the beasts left or until she can come up with a strategy. 

She made a run for it. The beasts fell in pursuit. Swiftshadow could feel them nip at her tail. She rammed through a window. Wood splinters and glass shards scattered across the hardwood floor. 

One of the beasts followed her in. It slashed at her. Her thick metallic scaled protected her. She clawed a gouge into it shoulder in return. The beast yowled in pain. Before it could recover swiftshadow found an exit. A door to a basement stairwell. 

She bolted for it. The beast lunged. Swiftshadow slammed the door before the it could make it past the threshold. She held the door shut as the the beast clawed and rowled at the door. 

Swiftshadow found a latch and bolted it. She cautiously let the door go. It held as the beast continued to beat against it. It continued for a solid minute before giving up. Swiftshadow didn't need to look to know that it was still there, waiting. It was her turn to be the rabbit.

She sighed a breath of relief. She was safe for now. She deliberated on what to do next. She hadn't gotten very far when a voice rang out from the dark basement. 

“Hello? Anyone there?”


	3. Chapter 3

“Hello? Anyone there?” The voice rang from the dark depths of the basement. Swiftshadow was now aware that she was not alone. 

“Hello… Anyone?” The voice called again. It was definitely male and had a pleading desperate tone. 

Swiftshadow shifted into human form. She answered, “Yes, I’m here. Do you need help?”

There was a moment of silence. 

“Oh, yes yes yes,” The voice was drenched in relief, “I do need help. I believe I am stuck,”

“Stuck?” Swiftshadow crept down the stairs. 

“Well, stuck would be an apt descriptor,” The voice said, “All I know is that I can't see and I can’t move,” 

Swiftshadow tried to see through the darkness. She could only make out vague outlines and shapes of objects. She was certain that even her dragon eyes would have trouble seeing with such little light. 

“Well I cant see either,” She said, “you wouldn't happen to know where a light switch is or at least a flashlight?”

“Theres a switch at the top of the stairs outside the door,” 

_Crap._

“But there is also one at the bottom,”

Swiftshadow felt around and found it. She flicked it and was blinded by the light. She waited a moment for her eyes to adjust. She found herself surrounded by stacks of numerous boxes. Each of them coated in a fine layer of dust. On the far wall, next to a work bench, was what looked couple dozen computer towers stacked and wired together. 

She looked around. She couldn't see anyone around. “Where are you?”

“I’m right here,” The voice said. Swiftshadow had to do a double take. It had sounded like the voice was coming from the stack of computers. 

“Well all I see here is a bunch of dusty boxes and a weird looking computer stack,”

There was a moment of silence. Then a laughter filled the room, “So my experiment worked!”

Swiftshadow wasn’t quite sure of what to make of the situation.

“Which means I have successfully mapped the neural network of the cerebral cortex and made a digital recreation of the data” The voice was giddy with excitement. Then the excitement died down. A more serious tone took over, “But if thats the case, then what happened to… Him? me? And who are you and what are doing in my… His… House?”

“I don’t think i understood half of what you said,” Said Swiftshadow, “All I know is that I got attacked by these crazy cat creatures and took shelter in this seemingly abandoned house,”

“Your going to have to run that by me again,” Said the voice, “cause I’m pretty sure I heard you say you were attacked by crazy cat creatures and that this house was abandoned,”

“I’m just as confused as you are,” She said, “So lets start at the beginning and introduce ourselves. You can call Swiftshadow,”

“Swiftshadow?” Said the voice, “Is that some sort of nickname or something?”

“Or something,” Swiftshadow answered, “So whats your name?”

“My name is Wilson Hart,” He said, “But you can call me Wilson,” 

“Pleasure to meet you,” She said, “So care to explain the whole computer thing. Preferably in layman terms,”

Wilson gave a long sigh, “What you see before you is a device designed to basically map the brain and create digital copy of it. That would make me an artificial intelligence with the thoughts and memories of the original Wilson Hart,”

“So what happened to the original Wilson?”

“I don't know,” He admitted, “He should've activated me the moment the compiling process was finished,”

Swiftshadow pinched the bide of her nose, “you know what, its late, I’m tired, We can figure out all these mysteries tomorrow,”

* * *

“So what your saying is that you built this thing to bring in a new area of technology,” Said Swiftshadow. She opened another box. It too was filled with wires, circuit boards, and some unfinished projects.

“Indeed,” Said Wilson, “Just think of the applications that this technology could have. Medicine, phycology, heck it could bring humanity into a new era.”

“Those are some lofty goals,” Swiftshadow noted. She couldn't argue with what he was saying. Creating a fully functioning artificial conscious was nothing short of revolutionary. She picked up another box hoping to find a clue to what happened to Mr. Hart. The contents were much the same as last few boxes, Except this time some thing caught her attention. She pulled it out for examination. It was a robotic dinosaur. A velociraptor to be exact. It was green and blue with golden highlights. It was about a Foot tall and about three feet in length.

“Sweet a dinosaur,” 

“Dinosaur…” Said Wilson, “Oh, yeah, that. That was a supposed to be a birthday gift for my nephew,” 

“Aww, thats adorable,” She said as she set it back in the box.

“Wait,” Said Wilson, “We can use that,”

“Use it?”

“Right now I cant do or see anything,” He said, “And if you hadn't come I would've probably have gone insane by now,”

“So what you need a body,”

“Yes, though it will need some altercations to work,” 

“Which is a bit of a problem,” Said Swiftshadow, “Considering I’m not exactly the most technologically literate person and you don't seem to have hands. Then again if I had a step by step guide, I maybe could put something together,”

Wilsons fans whirred as he processed the information, “We’ll need a monitor and a camera. The camera to see and the monitor to show,”

“I’ll see what I can find,” Swiftshadow dug through the boxes. It took a bit but she eventually found what she needed. The hard part was getting the right adaptor cables. There was a large box of hopelessly tangled cables. It took awhile to disentangle them.

She set up an old digital cam corder on a tripod, “There, can you see me now?”

“Yes, thank you,” He said, “Huh, I Imagined you with blond hair, like my twin sister,”

“Sorry to disappoint,” She replied, “Also Sister? What is she like?”

“Oh, She’s beautiful with an amazing singing voice,” He said, “She was also a talented actress and was starting a promising career in the movie industry,”

“And I’m guessing she had a wonderful son,”

“Oh no, She didn't have children, at least last i checked,” Said Wilson, “That honour goes to my elder brother,”

“Oh?”  


“Yeah, he’s complicated,” Wilson admitted.

“How so?”

“Well, half brother,” He said, “And he was always a bit of a bully. He eventually married a wealthy heiress. I’m pretty sure he loved her money more than he loved her. It eventually ended in a very bitter divorce. I kinda let him stay over a few days as I was working on this. Anyways enough about me. What about you?”

“Excuse me?”

“Whats your story?”

“There not much to tell,” Said Swiftshadow.

“Nonsense,” Wilson admonished, “You don't end up in the middle of nowhere for no reason,” 

Swiftshadow sighed. She supposed it wouldn’t hurt to tell him some of her story. It’s not like he would be able to tell anyone, “For starters I woke up in the middle of nowhere with a bad case of amnesia a few weeks ago…”

“So you don't remember anything?” Said Wilson sympathetically.

“Except for a few bits and pieces, Nada,”

“Whats the story behind the claws?” He asked.

_Damn… She_ was defiantly going to have to invest in a pair of gloves, “Long story short I got abducted by aliens, experimented on and now I’m part space dragon,”

“Are you being serious? or are you just yanking my chain?”

“Would it be any more believable if told you I was saved by a magical wolf spirit?” Swiftshadow chuckled.

Their conversation was cut short by a low growling. Swiftshadow was instantly reminded of her empty stomach. Unfortunately she had the last of the granola bars for break fast. 

“You should find something to eat,” Advised Wilson. 

“Unfortunately i am out of food,” Said Swiftshadow, “Besides its fine. Its not like I cant work on an empty stomach,”

“Like hell you are,” Said Wilson adamantly, “I’m not allowing you work on such an important project hungry. I can tell you from experience that a full stomach leads to a productive mind. There is a convenience store down the street. Go there and pick a few snacks,”

“I saw it as I came in,” said Swiftshadow, “I also don’t have a lot of money,”

Wilson Sighed, “Go upstairs and look in the closet in the first bedroom on the left. There’s a hidden compartment in the form of a loose floor board. Theres a wad of cash I saved up for rainy day,”

“Okay, fine,” Said Swiftshadow, “You win. While I’m out you want me to try and find any clues as what happened to well, you?”

“Yes,” He answered, “You can try the library, they keep an archive of the local newspaper. You don't have to look beyond last July,”

“That just leaves almost an entire years worth of news,” Swiftshadow muttered, “Anyways I’ll be gone fore a few hours. Don't you go anywhere,”

“Yeah right, What am I going to do? Go for a walk?”

Slinging her back pack over her shoulder, she trudged up the stairs. She cautiously cracked the door open. The beast was gone. There wasn't even a trace that it was even there except for a few droplets of crimson blood. Broken glass lay strewn across the floor. She would have to clean that up later. 

She carefully stepped over the mess. She needed to go pick up some groceries.

* * *

A square blue portal opened at the edge of town. A young man with bright blond hair darted out of the portal. He was soon followed by a brunette woman about his age and a large muscular neanderthal of a man.

“You know, Martin, you should learn to more considerate,” The brunette said in annoyed tone, “This is the second time this month you accidentally destroyed one of M.O.M.’s projects or precious artifacts,”

Martin adjusted his red and yellow shirt, “Come on Diana. I’m sure that once we find the villagers and stop what ever monster was responsible for their disappearance she’ll forgive me, just like always,”

“M.O.M. seem mad,” Grunted the caveman.

“It’ll be fine, Java,” Assured Martin, “Just as soon as we solve this mystery,”

If there were was one thing Martin loved, it was a good mystery.


	4. Chapter 4

Swiftshadow stepped out of the store. It was empty like the rest of the village. Lights on but nobody home. She simply grabbed a couple bags of jerky and dried fruit, then left a twenty on the counter. She also found a pair of black gloves in Wilson’s house. 

Clutters of cats gathered here and there. It was almost unnerving the number of them. It certainly did not help the suffocating almost malevolent atmosphere. The overcast sky put the village in a dim light. The feeling almost reminded her of Optimus prime’s or The Wolf Spirit’s presence except it seemed darker or more twisted somehow. 

Some instinct told her to flee the place. She pushed it aside. She couldn't leave Wilson to a fate worse than death. Swiftshadow was pretty sure she would eventually go crazy if she were in his position.

She spotted a tabby cat sitting on a fence nearby. She noted a suspicious gouge on its shoulder. It couldn't be could it? It would explain the lack of odd scents and the over abundance of cat.

She was deep in thought when she ran into something or rather someone. The impact sent her to her rear. She looked up to see a guy around her age. He had blond hair and a red and yellow shirt. 

“Hey, Watch it,” He said. His own eyes landed on Swiftshadow. He immediately sprung to his feet, “Oh, sorry about that,” He extended a hand.

“Tis’ fine,” Muttered Swiftshadow as she scrambled to her feet. She noticed that they weren't alone. A brown hared girl and a great hulking bear of a man were also present. 

“Do you believe in love at first sight? Or should I walk into you again?” Said the guy. 

Is this guy serious? Is he actually flirting with her? She rolled her eyes. She had more important matters then worrying about boys. 

“Nope,” She said, “And it’ll certainly take more than a few run ins to get me to like you,”

The other girl yanked on the boys ear, “Sorry about my brother. He can get ahead of himself sometimes,”

“Who are you guys?” Questioned Swiftshadow. She was certain that Dulsbury was abandoned. 

“I’m Diana,” Answered the girl.

“Me Java,” Said the large man.

“And I’m Martin,” Said the boy freeing himself from his sisters grasp, “We’re from The Center. ”

“The Center?” 

“The Center is an organization that protects people from supernatural threats,” Martin explained, “And we’re here to investigate the disappearance of the village inhabitants. You wouldn't happen to know anything about that?”

“Sorry dude,” Said Swiftshadow, “I just got here. The only odd things that I have encounteredare that car wreck in the middle of town and a lot of cats,”

“Java no like cats,” Grunted the man. Swiftshadow guessed he wasn't the brightest bulb in the chandelier. 

“Can you take us to the crash site?” Asked Diana.

“It’s this away,” Directed Swiftshadow. She started down the sidewalk. 

“Whats your name?” Said Martin breaking the eerie silence. 

_Shit._ Swiftshadow wasn't sure of how much to trust them. She knew the name Swiftshadow Would probably prompt more questions. They had said that they were part of some sort of secret paranormal organization. Swiftshadow didn't want to risk being drug off to some secret lab to be experimented on. _Again._ She still had nightmares from the first round.

“Uh… My name is… Stacy…Stacy Williams,” She answered. 

“So Stacy where are you from?” Said Martin.

_Damn._ Swiftshadow searched for an answer that would satisfy their curiosity.

“Oh, look we’re here,” Swiftshadow said changing the subject. The trucks warped frame came into view. Roots tangled with twisted metal. The sight always left a furious twist in her gut. She couldn't help but imagine the many ways that the drivers drunkenness could've ended a innocent souls life. Fortunately the only known casualty was a tree. No word on the driver yet. 

Martin was already poking around the area. He seemed oblivious to the spookiness that seemed to hang in the air. Either that or he was used to such things by now. 

“Cool!” Martin said a child like glee. Martin was staring at the slime in the hole where the tree once stood.

“Ew, Martin,” Diana said with a note of disgust, “What is up with you and slime,”

“What. it’s cool,” Said Martin, “Lets see what the slime scanner has to say about it,”

Swiftshadow edged closer. She half expected him to pull something out of his pocket. Instead he fiddled with his watch.

“Slime scan selected,” A cold robotic voice spoke. It emitted light from its face and a strange device materialized above it. It looked like a test tube with a screen attached to it.

Swiftshadow observed with fascination as Martin pulled out the swab and took a sample. She almost couldn't believe her eyes. What kind of device was that? It certainly was far too advanced to be Earth tech. 

“It’s Tree sap mixed with ectoplasmic residue,” Stated Martin.

“Ectoplasm? Like ghosts?” Asked Swiftshadow.

“Obviously we’re dealing an ancient inter-dimensional ghost bent on causing world chaos by consuming the souls of dead,” Said Martin gleefully.

“Get real Martin,” Said Dianna sceptically, “Theres probably a rational explanation for all this,”

“Oh yeah explain the ectoplasm,” Rebuked Martin.

Swiftshadow retreated to her thoughts as the two siblings argued. Was a ghost responsible for the villagers disappearance? How did the beasts fit into this? 

She thought of the towns eeriness. It was as if a strange ambience settled over the area. She knew she could sense spiritual energy from her experience with Optimus Prime and The Wolf spirit. Could she be able to pick up on ghostly energies? 

She shook her head. She could focus on that later. She needed to get to library to do research. Wilson was probably starting to get worried. 

“Maybe we can find some clues at the library,” Swiftshadow interrupted, “If the problem is supernatural then maybe there is a record of activity there,” 

“Thats a good idea,” Said Diana.

* * *

Martin headed the group as they approached the library. Half of his mind was on Stacy. She was pretty. A solid eight of ten in his books. But some instinct told him that she was hiding something but he couldn't figure out what. He asked her a few questions along the way. She either dodged the question or changed the subject. 

Dulsbury’s Public Library wasn't a large building by any means. It was old brick building that was probably built sometime in the early 1900’s. It showed its age with peeling paint at the window sills. The steps started to look as if they could use a renovation. 

Martin spotted a raven perched above the door way. It gave an ominous croak before flying off. 

Martin opened the door, “Ladies first,” He gestured A Stacy. She rolled her eyes as she entered the building. 

The interior was as much in the same condition as the exterior. The old hardwood floors creaked and groaned with every step. a musty smell hung in the air. Several book shelves lined the walls. Two large wooden tables sat in the middle each with their own antique lamp. A door labelled Town Archives was located on the side wall. 

“I guess that’s is where we need to be,” Remarked Martin. 

“Argh!” Martin tuned to see Java shaking. he soon found the source of the caveman’s fear. A small calico cat had jumped up onto a desk by the entryway. 

“Easy there Java,” Assured Martin, “It’s just a cat,” 

There were few things in this world that scared then caveman. Cats happened to be one of them. Heights and technology were also on that list. 

Diana began to pet the feline, “See Java. Its not going to hurt you,” 

The cat responded with a delicate purr. 

“Java no like cats,” Said the caveman as he relaxed a bit. 

Martin Couldn't help but notice Stacy give the cat a scrutinizing glare.

“Anyways, lets get what we came here for and get out of here,” She said. Stacy made a bee line for the archives. She fiddled With the door knob only to find it locked. 

“No worry,” Said Java, “Java open door,” He proceed to rip the door off its hinges. 

“Why thank you Java,” Said Stacy. 

“No problem,” He set the door to the side.

The room was much like the previous, except there were several filing cabinets on the back wall. Stacy immediately made for them. Diane and Java began searching the shelves. 

Martin sidled up next to Stacy. He found the filing cabinets to be full of newspapers. He sifted through them, scanning the headlines. 

“Have any plans later?” He asked Stacy.

“Yes,” Came her curt answer.

“What kind of plans?”

“Look under N,” She said, “For none of your business,”

“Aww, would you consider a little date?”

“First of all, not interested,” She rolled up a news paper and shook it at him, “Secondly, I have far more important matters to deal with then dating,”

They were cut short by a clatter. They turned to see Java picking up a small box off the floor. 

“Java find something,” 

“Ooh. let me see,’’ Martin took the box from Java. It was a small simple box that easily be held with a single hand. Its lid was held shut with a small padlock. 

“Now if only we had a key,” Said Martin.

“No need,” Java then crushed the padlock in his mighty fist. Martin opened the box to find a small book. Martin picked it up for examination. 

“It looks to be a diary,” He noted As he flipped through the crinkled yellow pages. A series of strange letters and runes were scrawled on its front page. 

“That odd,” Said Diana, “I wonder what it means,” 

“Lets send to Billy for analysis,” Said Martin. He went through the U-Watch’s menus until he found the function needed. He scanned the pages contents. Before they could explore the diaries contents further a small mew sounded from the door.

Martin looked to see the calico standing in the door way. Its bright green eyes studied the team. 

“Shit,” Muttered Stacy. She was suddenly on full alert as she slipped the newspaper into her backpack. 

Before Martin could question it, the cat growled. Except wasn't the growl of a common house cat. It was the growl of something like a lion or tiger. Then the cat started to grow.


	5. Chapter 5

Swiftshadow watched in horror as her suspicions were confirmed. The cats body twisted and contorted as it swelled in size. Its muscles swelled and bulged. Its teeth and claws became razor sharp. The cat grew to the size of a tiger. It glared at them with glowing amber eyes. 

It pounced with a savage roar. Java grappled it and tossed it to the other end of the room. The group shot out of the archives. The beast twisted and made for another attack. Java wrestled with the beast. Swiftshadow spotted the book shelf next to the archives door. An Idea popped into her head.

“Martin! Diana! Help me!” Swiftshadow began to push against the bookshelf. The two siblings followed her example, “Java! throw the cat in the other room,”

With a mighty heave the man shoved the cat into the room. Swiftshadow, Martin, and Diana pushed the shelf into the doorway. The beast recovered attempted to escape the trap. It managed to swipe a paw out the narrowing gap. Java, unfortunately was too close and its claws carved deep grooves into his arm. The caveman shouted in pain. 

The bookshelf covered the doorway trapping the cat inside. It roared and howled from the other side. Java held his injured arm. Diana went to go treat it. 

“That was some quick thinking there, Stacy,” Said Martin, “You could make a first rate Center agent”

“Uhh, thanks?” Was her only reply. She far too distracted by change in the atmosphere. It was took the towns spooky ambience and cranked it up to eleven. There was something out there something malevolent. It covered Dulsbury in a suffocating blanket of darkness. It made her want to flee, but she couldn’t. She didn't want to abandon Wilson. 

“Java not feel so good,” The caveman was starting to look a bit sick. His body then spasmed. He fell forward and quivered. 

“You okay there buddy?” Asked Martin.

The caveman jerked around in agony. His fingers sharpened into claws and his into fangs. Tawny fur sprouted from his skin. His joint realigned themselves with a sickening crunching sound. Boots and clothing burst and tore as his body swelled in size. His eyes opened to reveal glowing amber.

Java no longer stood before them. All there was a cat beast. It gave a menacing growl as it cornered the remaining trio. 

Swiftshadow’s heart beat rapidly. She could hardly believe her eyes. That transformation was horrifying. She certain that her own transformations were more tame than that. 

“Easy there Java,” Said Martin nervously, “It’s me, you best friend, remember?”

If Java was in there he certainly was not in control at the moment. Swiftshadow had to do something before they were either mauled to death or turned into one of them. There was only one way she could fight off such a beast. That was initiate her own transformation.

“Martin, Diana,” She said, “When I say go, you run out of here,” 

“What are you planning?” Asked Martin.

Swiftshadow ignored him. She felt for her dragon half and prepared herself.

“GO!” She shouted as she let the transformation take over. The strange feeling of falling apart and coming together again washed over her. Now in dragon form she lunged at java. The two beasts clashed. 

* * *

Martin gawked. The person he thought of as a cute girl turned into a fire breathing dragon. The two beasts tore into one another as they bit and clawed at each other. A table was smashed into pieces as they brawled. Their battle cries seemed to shake the building around them. 

Martin made his way to the exit. He went through his U-Watch and found what he needed. He grabbed the X-Rod and fired the net at Java. 

The cat roared in fury as it writhed within the net. The dragon leapt away. Martin could see the nicks and scratch marks on her metallic black scales. Her markings were predominately golden with some red and white. Most notably were red streaks down her muzzle and a white wolf shaped crest on her shoulder. 

“You’re a dragon?” asked Martin stunned.

“Yeah, I am,” The dragon said, “I will explain later. But right now we need to move,” 

“Where do you suggest we go?” Said Diana.

“Theres a house on the other side of town where I have a friend waiting. We can be safe there,” 

“How do we know we can trust you?” Said Diana.

The dragon gave a frustrated growl. “You can either trust me or end up like him,” 

“She does make a fair point,” Said Martin.

“Follow me and stay close,” Stacy ordered.

* * *

Swiftshadow crept around the corner of a house. Her tail twitched irritably. She needed to get back to the Hart house. She kept her claws and fire ready for anything. A cat creature could be around any corner or on top of any roof. 

Martin and Diana kept just out of reach of her tail blade. She refused to let either of them fall to same fate as java. She briefly wonder if that was what happened to the villagers. She saved that train of thought for later. She needed to focus. 

She looked up to the overcast night sky. No stars or moon to light the way. The only light was from the occasional street lamp.

Her dragon eyes pierced the dark corners. It was one of the many things she’d come to enjoy about being a dragon. Being able to see in darkness that would've left a human blind. That and the ability to possibly out sniff a bloodhound. Cat scent was everywhere. Scent trails zig zagged and criss crossed over one another. She had already identified at least a couple dozen individuals. 

She could also smell the fear on both Diana and Martin. 

A couple of large cats strode across the street. Swiftshadow froze. The siblings ducked down behind her. The beast ignored them as it continued down the street. It seemed to be head to the centre of town. Swiftshadow could feel a large well of energy in that direction. She desired to avoid it despite her gnawing curiosity. 

“I wonder where their going?” Whispered Martin. He looked in the direction the beasts headed in. A strange ominous glow radiated from the towns heart. Swiftshadow didn't need to go there to know that it was bad news. 

Martin unhindered by common sense snuck towards it. 

“What are you doing?” Hissed Diana. 

“To find out what that light is,” he said as he delved further towards it. Swiftshadow growled. He was going to get himself killed, or worse. She trotted ahead of him and blocked his path. 

“You’re not going anywhere,” She hissed. 

“One quick peek,” He said as he walked around and edged around a corner. Swiftshadow went after him with Diana close behind. 

They turned the corner to see a huge gathering of the cat beasts. There were at least a couple hundred of them. They encircled the fallen tree and the wreck of a truck. Above them floated a girl. She looked like any other fifteen year old from the early eighteen hundreds. 

Except she didn't seem entirely human. He hair and dress billowed in a unfelt wind. She was devoid of any colour other than a yellow pendent hung from her neck. It looked as if someone carved a yellow diamond into a panthers face. 

The cats were enveloped in a strange aura with seemed to be siphoned off into the pendant. 

“We should get out of here,” Said Diana. 

“Agreed,” Swiftshadow as she attempted to nudge Martin away. He remained glued to the scene.

“I wanna see what happens,” He whined.

“Seriously?” Swiftshadow hissed.

“I know your there,” A etherial voice echoed. The ghosts white pupiless eyes landed on the the trios hiding place. 

Panic flooded Swiftshadow’s senses. There was know way she could battle that many beasts. 

“Run!” She commanded. She prepared the fire within her. The two siblings ran next to her. She could feel the beasts’ hot breath on her tail and every corner they turned there was a walls of cat beasts. Swiftshadow could see doneness of glittering eyes from the rooftops. 

A fire ball sent the group ahead scattering. Swiftshadow kept a close watch over Martin and Diana. She did not want to let what happened to Java happen to them. Her talons dug into the hard unforgiving pavement.She let loose a torrent of fire at a panther that got too close. She ignored its pained howles. 

She suddenly felt claws dig into her back. A large weight toppled her to the ground. The wind suddenly left her lungs. She instinctively bit down on a furry paw. She tasted blood as she felt bones snap in her jaws. The beast retreated in agony only to be replaced by another. 

Sharp claws tore at her face. Blinding pain seared across her muzzle. In rage she slashed her tail at the beasts haunches. The reared back. She took the opportunity to escape. She leapt into the sky. she narrowly dodged the claws of another beast. 

She quickly scanned the area for Martin and Diana. She quickly found them taking shelter inside of some strange bubble. The cats clawed and pawed at it.Swiftshadow took a deep breath a launched a volley of flame at the beasts. The cats fled the searing heat. Martin and Diana took the opportunity and fled. 

Swiftshadow could see house only a couple blocks away. She swooped close to the siblings when an agonizing burning pain seared across her body. She hardly felt herself hit the pavement. 

By the time she came to her senses Martin was shielding her with the bubble. Diana sat next to her.The beasts raked their claws raked at the surface. 

It felt like someone had stuffed her head with cotton and ears rang painfully. Her muscles ached as she lifted herself to her feet. She was suddenly aware of a strange yet familiar warmth inside of her.

The beasts suddenly backed off. Their glittering eyes formed a circle around them. Swiftshadow felt herself shake in both pain and fear. 

The ghostly girl floated before them, “My, aren't you an interesting group. To have lasted this long against my army,”

Swiftshadow felt a growl escape her throat. 

“But you wont last much longer,” The pendant glowed as a ball of golden light sparked around the ghosts fingers. The energy impacted the bubble and sent it into pieces. She sent another ball at Martin. Diana shoved her brother out the way only to be hit herself. 

“Diana!” Shouted Martin as his sister collapsed. Her body began to test and contort just like Java’s did. A brown tabby cat beast stood in Diana’s place. It padded the the ghosts side. 

“Don't fret,” Said the ghost, “You'll be joining her soon,” She charged another attack. Swiftshadow pounced covering Martins body with her own. A searing agony surged through her veins. She could feel the blood and energon pumping through them. A gentle yet powerful warmth surged up from her chest. 

In a moment of fury Swiftshadow launched it right the ghost. A bright silvery fire escaped her jaws and poured onto the ghostly witch. The ghost cried out in anguish. The silver flames consumed her dress as she fought to to put them out. 

Swiftshadow quickly got Martin to his feet. A quick burst flame was enough to create a gap for the two to escape. They bolted down the street not bothering to look back. She led Martin back to the Hart house. They fortunately weren't followed. 

She helped the boy through the broke window. She was glad that she had cleaned the glass up earlier. 

Her muscles and chest ached and her muzzle soar. She could feel herself quivering as she made her way down the stairs. Martin followed closely behind. 

“Wilson, I’m back,” She said breathlessly, “and I found a friend,” 

“Swiftshadow?” A worried voice questioned, “What happened? And why are you a bit more… scaly?”

Oh. Right. Wilson hadn't seen her in dragon form before. 


	6. Chapter 6

Wilson was never one to sit still, especially for long periods of time. He was alway fidgeting or fiddling with something. Whether in church or in a classroom he always had something in his hands to tinker with. 

His father, a ruthless business man, had no patience for it. He would often take away whatever toy he was playing with and forced him to sit absolutely still like a proper gentleman. Wilson felt as if he would go crazy after hours of doing nothing. 

He was always trying to find new things to take apart and explore. He loved taking apart his action figures and figuring out how they worked. It was even more fun when they had electronic parts. He sometimes would try and build new things out of the parts. 

His Mother encouraged his inventive nature by saying that he would one day change the world. She had held that belief until her untimely death. Wilson was sombrely glad the cancer taken her quick so she didn't have to suffer long. 

He kept her memory alive by continuing to build things. He wanted to invent something that would change the world. He had started many projects but would stop halfway through when either he found a better idea or didn't think it was good enough. 

One day, out of the blue, he came up with a brilliant idea. An idea that would certainly change the world. But it was a great undertaking that would take an absolute genius. Fortunately he was an absolute genius. 

He got work and graduated several years early and gotten a couple PHD’s by the age of twenty. His father passed away shortly after. The house was Wilson’s only inheritance. His sister got a book and a few grand. His brother however got the lions share of the families wealth only to lose all in the divorce. Wilson had let him room with him until he could get his feet under him. Wilson wasn't going let his brother go homeless even if he was a jerk. 

Wilson worked long and hard on his magnum opus. A device that could copy and replicate human thought. It would bring in a new age of artificial intelligence and technological advancement. 

He just needed something to model it after. His brain was the perfect specimen. He built the device and scanned his mind. 

Then he woke to darkness. He couldn't feel or move. The only thing he could do was listen and count the minutes. All he could hear was the scampering of mice, the houses creaking, and the odd rumble of thunder. He was confused. It wasn't until Swiftshadow’s arrival that the pieces came together. 

However it also raised more questions. What happened to his human self? Why didn't he activate Him as soon as he was done compiling? Was he Wilson or a digital copy? If he wasn't Wilson then who was he? 

He stewed in them with no answers coming forth. He was also starting to get worried. swiftshadow was taking a long time to get back. A part of him wondered if she abandoned him. He knew he would go crazy if he had to spend the rest of existence in his present condition. The robot raptor would at least give him the ability to move. He would be happy with that at the very least. 

He finally heard the stairwell door open and close. Relief swept through him. He peered through the camera that functioned as his eye. 

“Wilson, I’m back,” A large black dragon called, a tall blond haired boy followed her down, “and I found a friend,”

Hew knew the dragon to be his friend. The voice and claws were confirmation enough. He also noticed the savage claw marks on the side of her muzzle. Red and blue blood seeped from the injury. The boy while uninjured was in a similar haggard position. 

“Swiftshadow? What happened? And why are you a bit more… scaly?”

The dragon took a deep sigh. Her scales scales shifted and seemed to fold inward. She seemed to rear back on her hind legs. In the blink of an eye she was back into human form. 

“I can shape shift,” She said, “As for what happened… thats a long story,” 

* * *

Martin only half listened as ‘Stacy’ transcribed the evenings events to a talking computer. His brain was still reeling from the fact that both his sister and his best friend succumbed to a curse. Images of their twisting and contorting bodies seared themselves inside his mind. It wasn't as if they haven't been cursed before. The three of them have been subject to curses and possessions many times before. But there was always someone to save the day in the end.

If weren't for ‘Stacy’ he would've also been cursed along with Diana and Java. Then there would've been no one left to save the day. 

He looked at ‘Stacy’. She some how kept raising more questions and not providing any answers. It was staring to grate on his nerves. 

“Stacy,” He finally said, “Who and what are you?”

“I guess i promise I’d explain everything, huh,” She Said, “For who I am, I’m not really sure myself, but name is Swiftshadow, not Stacy. As for what I am however is a bit of a complicated answer. But put simply, I’m a human space dragon hybrid,”

Normally Martin would have been geeking out about such a revelation. He would've gushed and asked a bazillion questions. He didn't have the energy to do so right now. Not after everything that has happened. 

He had to get his sister and friend back and he couldn't do that alone.

“As much as would love ask you questions until the sun comes up,” Said Martin, “I need to save Java and Diana,” 

“I know,” She said, “And I will help with that. But I promised Wilson that I would help get him a functioning body,”

Looking at the strange device, Martin couldn't help but feel a sense of curiosity. He pressed on of the many buttons. A CD drawer popped out.

“Could you please refrain from touching anything,” The computer said as the drawer pulled back in, “I’d rather not have my code accidentally damaged by twitchy fingers,”

“So are some kind of artificial intelligence?” Martin asked.

“Yes, I am,” Said Wilson.

“And we’re trying to transfer him to this,” Swiftshadow pulled up a toy dinosaur, “So Center Agent training wouldn't include a course in robotics,”

“Sorry, no,” Admitted Martin, “But I’m willing to help. Anyways would either of you know any local legends concerning cat beasts and a ghosts?”

“I know of one,” Said Wilson, “ When the town was first founded, a terrible monster terrorized the settlers. One night, it attacked a brave huntsman, who shot it. He followed it to the tree in the middle of town. There he found a witch tending to the beast so he shot her. It was said as she was dying she laid a curse on the town. A mysterious priest came out of nowhere and locked it within the tree. He said that so long the tree stood the town would be safe from the curse,”

Martin processed the information. There had to be a way to break the curse. Come to think of it, Why wasn't swiftshadow cursed? She was both clawed and was hit by the withes blasts twice. Both of which should’ve been enough to turn her into a beast.

“Hey, Swiftshadow, why weren’t you cursed?” He asked.

Surprise flashed across her face, “I don't know. I didn't know there was a curse or that it could spread until tonight,”

“so how long have you been here?”

“Since last night,” She said, “When I got here that tree was already down and the town was abandoned. I was attacked and took shelter here where I met Wilson,” 

Swiftshadow was pulling out the tools and parts to modify Wilson's body. She put them orderly rows and adjusted a monitor. A diagram of circuitry was displayed on the screen.

He pulled out the diary from his pocket. Maybe there was something in here that could help. He was about to crack it open when a pile of boxes began shaking. 

Swiftshadow tensed up. Even though she was in human form Martin could almost see the dragon within. The scales, claws, and teeth were primed to be let loose.

* * *

When the pile of boxes started to move, Swiftshadow was on the alert. She prepped herself for a fight. Whatever was behind them would have to face her fire. After the nights events she wasn't taking any chances.

To her surprise a small figure popped out. It looked like a little green man in a floating chair. 

“Hey Martin,” He greeted enthusiastically. 

“Billy! Boy, am I glad to see you,” Said Martin, “What do you have for us?”

“I got the translation of that scan you gave us,”

“Well, fire away Billy,”

Billy cleared his throat,

“Beware the curse of the fallen tree

It shall claim souls from land to sea

Seek the truth of the hallowed three,

The brother, the sister, and the lover true,

and set the lost soul free”

“Which means what exactly?” Asked Swiftshadow. 

“Beats me, I’m just the messenger,” He shrugged, “And who are you any way?”

“This is Stacy, she’s helping out,” Said Martin.

“Thats great,” Said Billy, “Anyways, I’ve got a sci-fi novel and a box of my favourite chocolates waiting for me,” The little green alien then disappeared through a blue square portal. 

“Well that was only slightly informative,” Said Swiftshadow. She looked at the diary in Martins hands. Perhaps there was something in there that would shed new light on their current situation. 

“Wilson you wouldn't know anything more about the legend,” Said Martin.

“I’m sorry, no,” Said the computer.

“Maybe that diary has the answers,” Said Swiftshadow, “That poem was found in it, right?”

“Well lets find out,” Said Martin as he opened the book to its first entry.


	7. Chapter 7

Entry one:

I have met the most wondrous person today. Their name is Alex. Their family moved in yesterday. Maybe I should go introduce myself. I get butterflies just thinking of it. Maybe I should go see what my brother thinks.

Entry two:

I did it! I followed my brothers advice. It did wonders. Now Alex and I are going to visit the stream tomorrow. Hopefully the sun shines bright.

Entry ten:

It was raining today. News of our grandfathers passing arrived. My brother received a package containing his share of the inheritance. A cat shaped diamond. It is very pretty. I wish it could be mine. Fortunately my brother says he’ll let borrow it once in a while. 

Entry twelve: 

Me and Alex all had our first date tonight. I was a beautiful moonlight picnic. We both had a wonderful time. We’ve already arranged the next date. Hopefully Alex’s father doesn't find out. 

Entry fifteen:

My brother has been acting strange lately. He’s grumpier and more short tempered. I’ve have found his bed empty in the night. I tried asking about it but he keeps brushing it off. I’m worried. It may have something to do with the neighbours encroaching on our land. 

Entry seventeen:

Several of the neighbours sheep were found slaughtered today. A few witnesses say that a vicious monster did it. Alex’s father says that he’ll track it down. Alex says we’ll have to reschedule our date.

Entry twenty three:

Numerous livestock around the area have turned up dead. Sightings of the beast have increased. My brother has not been acting right lately. He’s been picking more and more fights. I just don't no what to do about him.

Entry twenty four:

My brother is the beast! Alex and I were on a date tonight when we spotted the beast. Alex insisted that we follow it. We trailed it to my house where it transformed. Into my brother! I don't understand… how? I need some time to think about this.

Entry twenty six: 

It’s grandfathers pendant. Thats what gave my brother the ability to change. I know it. Me and Alex have been trying to find a way to either get it off him or confront him without him getting angry. I just hope we can stop this before someone gets hurt.

Entry twenty nine:

Disaster! Alex’s father has found out about our affair! He has forbidden us from seeing each other again! He is sending Alex to a boarding school across the country. I don't know If I’ll see my love ever again! My brother say he’ll try and make things right, but I don't know if I can trust him. I need to stop him before he does something atrocious. I don't know if I can stop him, but I have to try.

* * *

Swiftshadow listened to Martin read the diary as she worked on Wilsons body. Gently removing the panels and marking the wires. She quickly located the part that Wilson wanted her to remove. She carefully began loosening the screws. She placed them to the side so she wouldn't lose them. 

“Is that It?” Said Wilson who listened to the entries with rapt attention.,”thats the end?”

“All the pages are blank after this,” Said Martin.

“I thinks its obvious what happened,” Said swiftshadow, “ The brother attacked the father who interfered with his sisters happiness. The sister tried to stop him but got mistaken for a witch and was killed for it. I’m not sure what became of that Alex fellow or why his father disapproved of the relationship,”

Swiftshadow screwed in a new part the place where the old one once was. It looked like an odd cartridge reader. She examined Wilson’s instructions and started soldering wires into it.

“A mystery to be sure,” Said Wilson, “It seems that there are a lot of secrets in Dulsbury’s history,”

“Speaking of secrets,” Said Martin, “Why did you lie about you name, Swiftshadow? And why You tell us what you where?”

Swiftshadow growled and pointed a clawed finger, “Cause I don't want to be drug off to so secret lab and experimented on,” 

“The Center would never do that,” Said Martin, “Who knows they might even find a cure for you,”

“What if I don't want a ‘cure’. I’m not some diseased animal. Besides I’m perfect the way I am, scales and all. Now excuse me while I complete this project,”

There was a long period of silence. Swiftshadow continued soldering wires. The scent of molten lead filled the air. The heat of the iron pressed against the armour like scales of her hands. She wasn't worried. Her scales were fire proof.

She still bristled at the boys audacity. To even imply that she was somehow unwell. She liked being a dragon. She loved flying. She wouldn't change that for the world. 

“Swiftshadow?” Wilson said, breaking the tense silence, “At the library, Did find anything about… You know…”

“Oh, yes, I guess I forgot during all the craziness,” Said Swiftshadow. She immediately dropped the iron and reached into her back pack. She pulled out the newspaper and spread it out. The headline boldly proclaimed its article. 

Local Inventor Dead By Own Invention

“What is the meaning of this?” Wilson said dumfounded.

“I don't know. I haven't had a chance to read it,” She said. 

Martin reached over and grasped the paper. He flipped over to the main article. He cleared his throat, “Local inventor, Wilson Hart, found dead in his house this morning. “It’s a terrible tragedy.” Says brother Gregory Hart Jr. “He was so young and brilliant… I miss him,” His death is believed to be caused by a device of unknown purpose…”

“Please stop. I don't want to hear any more,” The fans on the computer whirred. Swiftshadow could hear the tremble in the computers voice, “I don't under stand this machine shouldn't have been able to do such thing,”

“Hey, we’ll figure it out together,” Swiftshadow said breaking Wilson out his ramblings.

“So what was this thing supposed to do anyway?” Martin said.

Swiftshadow delved back into her work as Wilson began a tirade of tech jargon. Martin seemed to understand it about it as much as she did. She soldered the last wire in place. 

“There done, Whats next?”

“Fantastic! Now all thats left is to upload me into it,” A few images flashed on the screen.

“Seems easy enough,” She said.

“It is a crucial but delicate step. Any damage could could essentially kill me,”

“Don’t worry I’ll be careful,” 

A small panel slid open and a small hard drive popped out. Swiftshadow pulled it out. She looked at the device. It fit comfortably in the palm of her hand. to think that this small black box held the whole of Wilson. Everything that Wilson ever was and ever will be, his thoughts and memories was all in her hand. She promised herself that she would take care of it. 

She carefully inserted it into the the robotic raptor. 

* * *

Martin watched as the robotic raptor came to life. Its limbs twitched and spasmed. The cameras in its eyes shuttered open. It slowly rose to its feet. 

“How are you feeling Wilson?” Swiftshadow examined the dinosaur closely. 

The robot stretched out his arms and flexed its tiny three fingered hands. “Weird but functional,”

“With that out of the way we should focus on the whole curse situation,” 

Martin couldn't shake the guilt that maybe that maybe it was his fault that his sister was cursed. That if he had just listened and followed Swiftshadow his sister would’ve made it. He let his curiosity get the hold of him and let her down. He was The Centers greatest agent yet he almost blew the mission through his carelessness. He had to set things right. 

“Yes, we should,” Swiftshadow began cleaning up the mess. Wilson was busy exploring his new form. “Though we should come up with a plan first. I’m not going to throw myself into an army of cat beasts blindly. Curse immunity or not,”

* * *

“This is toms truck,” noted Wilson, “The drunk was always showing it off. He often came to me seeing if I could give it more horsepower,”

The shadowy sky hid the afternoon sun from view. The Swiftshadow and Martin had slept through the rest of the night and morning. They desired to be awake and alert for their move against the ghost. Wilson, meanwhile, had taken the time to get himself acquainted with his new body. 

He felt oddly numb throughout his body. But he could see, hear, and move. that sufficed him for now. He can work on a more extensive tactile sensory network later. When he had the parts and time of course.

He also disassembled his machine. He meticulously examined each wire and circuit as he did so. He couldn't quite figure out his death. The date of death seemed to line up with the day he scanned his brain. He catalogued any and all variables that ay possibly lead to death but he found nothing. That was a puzzle he hoped to figure out in the future.

The future seemed somehow terrifying. He once saw future with a veneer of hope. Now he didn't see many options. He could go with martin and join this Center place. Or he could go with swiftshadow. Which was full of unknown dangers and she was all alone. Something told him that she was going to need all the help she could get. 

The trio had dared to venture out at noon. They had found the village just as abandoned as before. The only inhabitant were the cats. Small adorable house cats. But if Swiftshadow’s assumptions were correct, they wouldn't be so adorable once the sun went down. Swiftshadow and Martin both agreed that the cats were also the residents transformed by some curse.

Wilson was hesitant to believe them. He was never a superstitious person. He tended to see the world through a more scientific light. Anything to do with the paranormal or supernatural was met with scepticism. They searched through the area for something that could break the so called curse. They had already searched the library with no results.

“Could you have?” Martin examined the crashed truck.

“Not without severely hampering the engines life expectancy. Not that he understood that, no matter what I told him. Maybe I should've modified it. Let the man cry out in misery as the engine breaks down in a month,”

“Would serve him right.” The black dragon snorted. “I can still smell the reek of liquor,”

A small mew interrupted them. A small tabby she-cat with four white paws had leaped on the trucks hood. Its bright green eyes stared at Martin pleadingly. Recognition flitted across martins face. 

“Diana?” The cat rubbed its head on Martins hand. “Don’t worry sis, I’ll get you back to normal. I promise,” A tawny cat with a leopard spot pattern sat next to the tabby. “You too Java,”

Wilson shook his head. He wasn't sure as to what to believe any more. He was half convinced that this was some elaborate prank. Another part was waiting for someone to tell him he was in a simulation and hand him a red and blue pill. 

Swiftshadow stalked the area. Her nose remained close to the ground trying to pick up any and all scents. If someone once told him that he would eventually be friends with a shapeshifting dragon he would've laughed and told them they were crazy. The same went if they had told him he would've found himself in the body of a robot dinosaur. 

“Any luck there, Swiftshadow?” Martin asked. 

“Nada. I’m not finding anything new.” Her tail twitched irritably. “There has to be away to reverse the curse. Maybe we’re not seeing things right. Seek the truth of the hallowed three… And set the lost soul free… What are we missing?”

“We know that everything started with that pendent. Maybe all we need to do is remove it,”

“It seriously cant be that easy. What about the whole setting the lost soul free?”

“Its the best I got,” 

“Well you're the professional. But should at least have a back up plan.”

“What about that silver fire?”

“Dude, I have no idea of how I did that, much less recreate it,”

“So that was you firs time breathing fire?”

Swiftshadow spat a ball of golden fire at Martins feet causing him jump, “No, But it was the first time breathing silver fire. I can do normal fire just fine,” 

“So whats the difference?”

“I don't know. It just has a different feel to it,” 


	8. Chapter 8

Swiftshadow winged around the sky. The clouds hid the setting sun from view. The cool evening wing filled her wings and held her aloft. She snorted apprehensively. She had her doubts that the plan would work. Surely simply removing a piece of jewelry off a girls neck wouldn't put things back to normal. But It was the only thing they had to work with. If it failed they were all screwed. 

She gazed upon the horizon. She could easily fly away. But she had a job to do here first. She couldn't help but acknowledge that the can and will spread. Who know how much damage it could do if it was allowed to escape the village. 

She could see small feline figures staring to converge around the tree. She feel the swell in energy in the area. The ghostly girl was going to appear soon. Both Wilson and Martin were somewhere below waiting for chance to strike. She just had to keep them busy until then. 

Just gotta fight a vengeance crazy witch and a horde of cat beasts. She may be immune to the curse but she could easily be torn to shreds by those claws and teeth. 

She ran her tongue over her double sabre teeth. She was prepared to use them if necessary. She was prepared to use all her sharp edges. 

The cats began to grow. Their muscles bulged and spasmed. It was like watching some kind of horror show. Swiftshadow was certain that she was never going to be able to see a cat the same way again. Much like cars, trucks, and jets. 

She kept her circular trajectory as she waited for the true target. She could that dark energy swirling around below. A bright whitish gold light enveloped the area. Swiftshadow closed her eyes to shield them. she opened them to see the girl floating above the horde. 

Swiftshadow was certain that this was the author of the diary. She briefly wondered how she got this way. From the diary she seemed like a good person. So why was she doing this? Was it in revenge for her brothers death? Swiftshadow wondered what she would do if her own brother was killed in such a manner. What would she do to ensure her brothers safety?

She cleared her head and swooped down. She had a job to do.

* * *

Martin spied on the gathering. He tried to pick out either Dianna or Java from the crowd. But they blended right into the writhing sea of fur and fang. Giving up on that he turned his attention to the sky. The dark sky concealed the dragons presence.Hopefully she didn't fly off to leave him to deal with this mess all alone. 

He sighed as he leaned against the wall. He and Wilson had taken refuge inside a nearby house. The Anderson home if Wilson was to be believed. There was numerous photos of the elderly couple were scattered throughout the house. Martin tried to figure out which of these beasts they had been turned into. 

He hoped that by stealing and possibly breaking the neckless would be enough to break the curse. He didn't really have a plan for if that failed. 

“you guys were really not kidding,” Said the raptor next to him, “The curse really is real,” 

“Yep, and we’re going to break it,” 

A bright flash of light nearly blinded Martin. He quickly regained vision to see the ghostly witch. He readied his U-watch. A thunderous roar echoed in the heavens. It was show time. 

* * *

Terror flooded Wilson’s circuits. He watched as the cats transformed into much larger versions of themselves. Then the witch appeared. A strong part of him wanted to pinch himself awake from this nightmare. Unfortunately, as an AI, he didn't require sleep.

He had to do this. Those beasts where once his neighbours and friends. He had to help them somehow. 

He quickly spotted the pendant. That was what was causing all this. And that was what he had to steal. 

* * *

Fire erupted from Swiftshadow's throat. The yellow flames simply passed through the witch. A loud cackle alerted Swiftshadow to an incoming curse blast. She sharply turned as the golden ball of energy shot passed by her wing. She could feel the heat that came from it. 

Here in the sky Swiftshadow had the advantage. The cat beasts couldn't get her here. But she did dare get too low. She wasn't sure how high they could jump. All it would take was one beast ripping her out of the sky and into the mass of waiting teeth and claws. 

The witch was a different story. She was not bound to the rules of gravity and thus could float and hover without moving. Swiftshadow could feel the malevolent energy radiating off of her. She launched another blast at the dragon. Swiftshadow narrowly avoided it. 

Swiftshadow spat a fireball. The ghost let it pass through her. Swiftshadow tried to summon that silver flame but is was not coming easily. She knew she could do it but she didn't know how. 

She looped around and tried to sink her talons into the ghost. The ghost laughed mainly as the dragon grasped nothing but air. Swiftshadow felt a chill go down her spine. The girl raised her hand and shot a bolt of light through her. 

Swiftshadow fought to stay in the air as agony ripped into every nerve of her body. Her wings staggered as she dropped dangerously low. She managed to catch the wind again just as a panther pounced at her. She felt the wind from its claws as she picked up altitude. 

Before swiftshadow align herself for another strike the ghostly witch appeared with a ball of light in hand. It stuck the dragon square in the chest. It felt as if she was suddenly set on fire. And agonized shriek escaped her mouth. The night wind left her wings as she fell to earth. The impact on the concrete sent rivets of pain through her body. 

She barley had time to get up when a flurry of claws tore at her scales. Swiftshadow was thankful that her scales where strong enough in most places to avoid severe damage. She shielded the more sensitive areas along her belly and face. 

A flash of light followed by a howl of pain. Swiftshadow looked up to see Martin holding a smoking tube.

* * *

Martin cringed at Swiftshadow’s pained screeches. He watched in horror as she tumbled out of the inky black sky. He needed to act fast. He pulled out the I-Cutter from his watch. He charged into the fray. The I-Cutter shot a laser blast at feline. It yowled in pain as it retreated. 

Swiftshadow took the opportunity to break free of mob. She pounced a cat that had came up on martins rear. 

“Thanks.” She breathed. 

“no prob,”

Glittering amber eyes surrounded them. Swiftshadow and Martin stood back to back. A beast lunged. Martin blasted it away. Beasts scattered as the dragon created a wall of flame. Martin had to be careful. a nick from any of those countless claws could turn him into one of them. He also had keep on that witch as she too had the power to curse him. 

His heart pounded wildly in his chest. Blood roared in his ears. 

The ghostly girl descended. She gave a wordless command. The beasts obediently opened a circular space for her. She raised a hand and the beasts backed away. 

“Why do you fight when your fate is inevitable?” Her voice coldly echoed in the cool night air. It sent chills down martins spine. 

“Why are you doing this?” Swiftshadow growled. Her teeth bared to the pale pink gums which only made her sabres seem even longer. Her tail blade swung in wide arcs.

“Why am I doing this?” She tilted her head in thought, “Perhaps it because they took my life, my brother and my love away from me,”

“You took my sister and my friend. So give them back,” Martin said as he pointed the I-cutter at the which. It was a bluff mostly. The I-cutter wasn't made for prolonged combat. Nor could it harm ghosts. But it was the only thing he had. 

“If you quit resisting you can join them,” Dark thunder rumbled in the sky. The only way out of this was for swiftshadow conjure up some more of that silver flame or for Wilson to come along and fulfill his end of the plan. Martin wondered what was holding up the dinosaur. He should've done something by now. Both he and swiftshadow could only distract the ghost for so long.

“But if you wish to keep resisting I’ll have no choice but to do this.” 

The last thing Martin saw was a bright flash of amber light followed by a ripping pain.

* * *

Wilson was frozen with fear. If he had a heart it would’ve pounded itself out his chest by now. He was also certain that he would been hyperventilating if he had lungs. since his body lacked either of those things it saw fit to lock itself into place. Squatting on a window sill.

The fight scene before him was something he believed that could only happen in a horror movie. But it was real. Terrifyingly all too real. And he never liked horror movies all that much to begin with. 

Martins anguished cry was enough to snap him back to awareness. He saw martins body writhing in agony. Golden fur sprouted all over his body. His teeth and fingers sharpened into fangs and claws. 

Wilson sprung to action. He jumped off the sill and skirted around the towns centre. He had never saw himself as an action hero. He never was a fan of the shoot em up action flicks. He had much preferred romantic comedies or dramas. Yet here he was flinging himself at a horde of terrifying cat beasts controlled by a vengeful witch ghost. 

Thunderous roars reverberated in the air. Wilson darted over to the tree and dug his sickle claws into the bark. from the top he saw Swiftshadow battling a dozen beasts. For every strike she landed on one of them three were returned. She kept having to flip directions to batt away a feline that tried attacking from the rear. 

The ghost looked on with a grim satisfaction. She knew that the poor dragon would eventually tire out. When that happened Swiftshadow would be torn to shreds. Wilson couldn't let that happen to his new friend. 

He gathered himself and jumped into the mob. He carefully wove between the dozens of paws. The beasts either ignored him or paid him no heed. It was as if he wasn't even there. His small size seemed to offer the advantage of insignificance. Their glittering eyes were focused on their single target. 

I was impossible to imagine that any one of these monsters were once his friendly neighbours and acquaintances. But after seeing Martin turn one of them… Wilson shuddered. 

He was close now. He was only a couple feet away from her ever flowing dress. He looked up to see her round face framed by waving white hair. He soon spotted his target. The glowing yellow pendant that hung around her neck. His small size was now a disadvantage. How was he going get it from all the way down here?

Swiftshadow's pained yelp told him that he had to figure something out fast. He looked around. He spotted Martins U-Watch a few feet away. It must’ve fallen off when he was transforming. Wilson made for it. He narrowly avoided getting trampled on by a dozen savage paws. 

He grabbed the watch and analyzed it. He had seen Martin use it to bring forth the I-cutter. he hoped to find something in it that he could use. He quickly experimented with it while avoiding the beasts’ paws. He soon found what he was looking for. 

A grappling hook appeared on the watch face. he had only one chance. He Took careful aim and pressed the trigger. The hook launched and wrapped itself around the pendants chain. Wilson then retracted the cord. The pendents chain snapped and fell to the ground. He then grabbed the diamond and prepared for a retreat. 

The ghost girl reach for neck and let out a ghastly wail. A deafening shriek that shattered the nearby windows. Bright arcs of energy flashed and surged in the air. The beasts immediately froze in place. Wilson turned his audio receptors off. He just couldn't take the noise.

Then everything was enveloped in a bright light. 


	9. Chapter 9

The first thing Swiftshadow was aware of was her heartbeat. It was strong and steady inside her chest. Pumping the blood and energon through her veins and arteries. The rhythm of her lungs played in a nice duet with it. She was alive at least. 

She cracked her eyes open. A tree stood before her. She recognized this tree. It was the tree from the town square. Except it was green and full of life. Smooth healthy bark covered its trunk and emerald green leave coated the branches. 

Swiftshadow looked around. She was in a grassy clearing free of any houses or roads. Scrubland lay in the hazy distance. In fact everything had a distinct hazy quality to it, like a slight mist over a lens. she also noticed that she couldn't pick up any scents. Where ever she was it lacked any form of orders or smells.

The only sound other than her own heartbeat was sobbing. She followed it to the other side of the tree. A small girl had her face in her knees. Tears soaked her legs as she wept and bawled. 

“Are you okay?” Swiftshadow sat next to the girl. The girl broke from her weeping. He brown eyes locked onto swiftshadow’s. Terror filled them as she scrambled back.

“P-Please d-don’t eat me,” She stammered out.

“Eat you?” Swiftshadow realized that she was in dragon form. Scary looking teeth and claws gleamed in the hazy light. 

She also recognized the girl. She was the same girl who was in command of the cat beasts. But she like the tree seemed more lively than before. Her flesh was a pale pinkish colour and her hair was a dark brunette. She also seemed far less menacing. Before she was a terrifying ghostly entity, now she looks more like a scared and lost little girl. 

“I’m not going to eat you. Besides you'd probably taste terrible. But I do look a bit scary in this form, don’t I?” Swiftshadow let her body shift over to its human shape. 

The girl relaxed a bit. “W-who a-are you?”

“You can call me Swiftshadow. What is your name?”

“Abigale, but everyone calls me Abby,”

“can you tell me whats wrong?” Swiftshadow cautiously sat next to Abby. 

“Everything! It’s not fair! All we wanted was to be together!” The girls temper exploded around them. The world around them quaked and trembled. It flickered between itself and a darker twisted version. 

“Easy there,” Swiftshadow said softly, “Maybe if you tell me what happened, I can help,” 

Abby whipped a tear away from her eye as she settled down. The strange nether world stabilized. “No I don't think you can,”

Swiftshadow sighed. “Even if I cant fix everything, it might make you feel better,”

Abby regarded her for a solemn moment. She stood up and raised a hand. The world shimmered and changed. A few building and houses sprouted from the earth and the sky darkened to night. It was Dulsbury. But it was not the Dulsbury of the present. It was the Dulsbury from two hundred years ago. 

Swiftshadow followed Abby down the street. They turned a corner to see two figures standing in the shadows. Swiftshadow recognized on of them as Abby. The was a girl about Abby’s age with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. 

Abby looked lovingly at the girl. It suddenly clicked inside Swiftshadow’s mind that this was Alex. The fathers disapproval suddenly made a lot more sense. 

Abby then snapped her fingers. It was if some had pressed play on a paused a movie. 

“We must hurry,” Said past Abby, “We must stop Robert before he kills your father.”

“You’re sure that he might try to kill my father,” Said Alex, “I know he has been acting out of sortssince he got the necklace.”

“I don't know what he's capable of anymore,”

A gunshot echoed in the distance, followed by a pained roar then silence. 

“We’re too late,” Said the past Abby. 

The two girls ran to source. Swiftshadow and the present Abby followed along. A large dark beast staggered to the tree. Blood stained its nearly black pelt. 

“Robert!” Abby shrieked as she raced for him. The beast gave a surprised look as it slumped on the tree. Its body shifted and changed into a human form. Abby grabbed at his chest. “please don't die,”

The dark haired boy met her eyes, “S-s-sorry. I j-just w-wanted you t-to be happy,” The light faded from his eyes. Abby broke into tears and sobbed into his still chest. 

Sympathy stabbed at Swiftshadow’s heart. She remembered the pain from Moon’s death. She could only imagine Abby’s pain.

“Father! No!” Alex shout. A large middle aged man had appeared from the shadows. In his hands a rifle. It was pointed right at Abby. A raven cawed somewhere overhead. 

“Stand back Alex,” He growled, “I will not let this witch poison you any further,” 

Alex threw herself at the man. she tried to wrestle the gun out of his hands. A loud crack rang in the still air. Alex fell to the ground motionless. Abby shrieked in horror.

“Alexandra!” Yelled the man. He clutched his daughters lifeless body. “god, please…”

“You!” Abigail stood with fury in her eyes. Her brothers blood stained her dress. She looped a necklace around her neck. The panther diamond gleamed gold in the moonlight. Golden light swirled and gathered around her fingers. With a righteous fury launched it at the grieving man.

Everything seemed to slow. The light was moments away from striking the man when a second silvery light intervened. It clashed with the golden light. The golden energy rebounded back at Abigale. in the blink of an eye Abigail was gone. The tree behind her had taken a strange glow. Magical energy rippled through its bark and branches. It slowly faded into darkness. 

The man stared in confusion. Silence filled the air. 

“That was a close one wasn't it?” A voice broke through. From the shadows a figure emerged. A tall dark skinned man in a priests garb approached. 

“W-who are you?” Said the man.

“Just a travelling man of the cloth,” Was his only answer.

“Save her,” The man pleaded.

“Sorry, but she is among the dead now. Along with the siblings. Tragedy by your hands,”

Tears seeped from the mans eyes, “Please I’ll do anything!” 

“Anything?” said the stranger, “Keep that tree standing for as long as you draw breath. Or else the curse that was meant to be yours alone shall befall not yourself but also everyone around you,” 

The man caressed his daughters face. “okay,”

The scene then dissipated. Returning to its prior state. Swiftshadow and Abby now stood alone by the tree. Sympathy stabbed at Swiftshadow’s heart. 

“See, you cant fix this,” Said the girl, “No one can,” 

“That doesn't mean I cant try to help,” 

“You cant help me. I’m stuck here forever,” 

Set the lost soul free. That line etched itself into Swiftshadow’s memory. “What if I found a way to free you,” 

“You have to destroy that tree to do that. Which is Impossible by the way. I’ve tried,” She said.

“Have you tried burning it?”

“With what? I cant exactly make fire,” 

“Well it just so happens that you talking to a fire breathing dragon,” Swiftshadow changed forms. Abby regarded her sceptically. The dragon lined up a shot. She pulled up the flames from her chest. Yellow orange fire spilled forth and licked the bark. The tree did not burn. 

“Told you it wouldn't work,” Abby slumped down. 

“There has to be a way,” Said the dragon. She paced around the tree. What if she used a different kind of fire? She remembered the silver fire. Could she make it again? She tried to recall the the feeling it gave her. That gentle warmth and the power it held. She could feel it vibrate within her very soul. It was if her very spirit was on fire. She drew it up and let it flow out from her jaws. The flames latched themselves onto the tree. They consumed the wood and turned it into nothingness.

“you did it,” Abby gasped in surprised. She was fading as the flames consumed the tree. “I’m free! Thank you,” She hugged the dragon in gratitude. “I’m going to be with Alex and Robertagain,”

The tree was nearly gone. As was Abby. The world had also almost faded into nothing.

“You welcome. Before you go is there anything else that you need done?”

“Yes. If you find that thrice damned pendent, make sure no one ever uses its power ever again,”

“I promise,” Said Swiftshadow. then everything disappeared. 

* * *

It was dawn when Martin woke up. The rising sun casted a pinkish glow in the clear sky. Songbirds chirped and sang. He pushed himself from the dusty ground. Dusting himself off her looked around. Dozens of people lay sprawled on the ground. He soon found who he was looking for.

“Diana,” He charged to her side. She groaned as she came into awareness. 

“Martin? whats going on?”

“I think we can say mission accomplished.” He helped her to her feet.

“How?” She asked.

How indeed. The last thing he remembered was fighting beside Swiftshadow then being struck by a curse blast. The could only mean Swiftshadow somehow did it. Speaking of which where was she? He quickly found java and got him to his feet. The townsfolk were staring to stir as well. He suddenly realized another thing. His U-Watch was missing. He franticly searched for it. 

He suddenly spotted Swiftshadow laying unconscious in a tangle of wing and talons. Wilson was trying to wake her. He also had the U-Watch and the necklace looped around his tail. The dragon groaned into awareness. Her blue eyes met with Wilsons. 

“I guess it worked,” She said as she rose to a sitting position. She then shifted into human form. 

“So is anyone going to explain anything?” Said Diana.

“Java confused,” 

“Ask Martin. I’ve told him and I'm too tired to explain right now.”She said tiredly. She then spotted Wilson and the pendent on his tail, “Could you hand me that necklace?”

“Oh yes,” Said Wilson as he gave up the pendent. He then handed Martin the U-Watch, “I think this belongs to you,”

Martin fastened the device back onto his wrist. 

“So now what?” Said Wilson. 

“we’ve got a few minutes before M.O.M. arrives with thecleanup crew. I suppose we could trade stories until then,” Suggested Martin. 

“WHAT HAPPENED TO MY TRUCK!” A nasally voice screeched. A middle aged man with a gash on his shoulder and a broken hand was on his knees looking at the wreck. Swiftshadow gave small laugh. 

“What so funny?” Said Java.

“Oh nothing,” She said smirking. She then looked at the pendant in her hand, “Now what to do with you?”

“We can take it,” Said Martin, “The Center will make sure that it’s kept safe and secure,” 

“Can I be sure that it’s power wont be used?”

“Don’t worry about it. The Center houses many such dangerous artifacts. We make sure that they can do no harm.”

She eyed Him wearily before handing him the necklace.

“What about you?” Asked Martin, “Whats your plan now?”

“Probably go where ever the wind takes me,” She answered.

“Got any room for a friend,” Said Wilson.

“You want to go with me?” She said surprised, “It’s going to be dangerous,”

“All the more reason to have a friend,” 

* * *

“Good work team,” A dark haired woman in white held the pendant in her fingers, “We’ll be locking this inside our archives for safe keeping,” 

“No problem M.O.M.” Said Martin. Diana and Java stood by his side. Swiftshadow and Wilson had long since left for parts unknown. 

M.O.M. placed the gem into a box. “Now lets all go home,” 

A shimmering blue portal opened. 

* * *

Swiftshadow sailed through clear skies. She let let the wind choose her direction. A pair of sickle claws hooked themselves into her scales. 

“You doing alright back there?” She said. 

“Is flying supposed to be this terrifying?” Said Wilson as he hunkered in between her wings.

“Oh relax, I’m not going to drop my first passenger,” She said.

“Where are we going any way?”

“To find my brother,”

* * *

Julien Hart watched the dry scrubland pass by through the limousine window. A sign that read ‘Welcome to Dulsbury’ came into view. He adjusted his white tie. A green diamond serpent lay coiled on his suits collar. Finally, He was starting to get a bit impatient from the long journey. 

Who knew that the piece he needed was right at his uncles former residence. The limo passed by the town square. A tow truck was busy disentangling a mangled pick-up from a tree. He crinkled his nose. He didn't want to leave the limo and allow the dust to besmirch his pristine white suit. 

**“The talisman is no longer here,”** a dark slithery voice echoed inside his head. 

“So I came all this way to no-wheres-ville for absolutely nothing,” He sneered. People stopped to to gawk at the limo. He paid them no heed. They were peasants to him after all. 

**“It was moved recently,”**

“Then where is it? It cant be to far,” Julien sneered impatiently. 

**“It has been taken far away and now heavily guarded,”**

“So this endeavour was pointless,”

“ **Patience. There are other talismans to retrieve. When we have the power we shall take it back,”**

Julien slumped back into the seat. “So wheres the closest one?”

**“Not far. In a place called Dakota city,”**

**_To be continued…_**


End file.
